A funny story with no name... 0_o
by Captainaop
Summary: A funny story with no name... 0_o
1. At Hyrule Castle

A funny story with no name... 0_o  
By Captainaop  
-----------------------------------  
At Hyrule Castle  
-----------------------------------  
*the scene is set inside Hyrule Castle, as Link is constantly begging Zelda to take him to the toy store, and Mario is unconsious in the other room*  
Link - I want to go!!!  
Zelda - I know! I'm working on it!  
Link - Yay! I'm gonna go to the toy store! I'm gonna go to the toy store!  
Zelda - I can't believe a hero wants toys...  
Link - I heard that!  
Zelda - riii... OUCH!  
*Zelda screams as toad slams a large object on her toe*  
Zelda - OUCH! YOU IDIOT!  
Toad - Sorry  
Zelda - Hey! You're in the wrong story!  
Toad - Your point?  
Link - What is that thing?  
Toad - It's a...  
*Malon walks in*  
Malon - What's going on here?  
Zelda - You're not allowed in here!  
Link - What is it?  
Toad - It's a...  
Malon - I was only delivering the milk.  
Zelda - Deliver it at the town!  
Link - What is it?  
Toad - It's a...  
*Talon walks in*  
Talon - Huh?  
Link - What is it?  
Toad - It's a...  
Malon - Allright! I'll deliver it at the town!  
Talon - What the heck!?!  
Link - WHAT IS IT!?!?!?!  
Toad - It's a...  
Zelda - Let's go to the toy store...  
Link - huh?  
Zelda - You wanted to go to the toy store?  
Malon - I said I'll deliver it at the town...  
Zelda - huh?  
Link - what?  
Zelda - Let's go!  
Link - What is it?  
Toad - It's a...  
*Zelda drags Link out of the castle Malon following*  
Talon - What the heck was that all about?  
Toad - I dunno.  
Talon - What the heck is that!?!?!  
Toad - It's a...  
Talon - What the heck! You're in the wrong story!  
Toad - Shut up...  
*Toad and Talon walk away towards the toy store as Mario walks in*  
Mario - Momma Meia, I must have dozed off... Did I miss something?  
The Castle - ...  
Mario - Hello? Hmm...  
*Mario gets hit in the head and falls uncontious again*  
-----------------------------------  
Well, whatcha think? Please review! PLEASE! 


	2. At the Toy Store

A funny story with no name... 0_o  
By Captainaop  
-----------------------------------  
At the Toy Store  
-----------------------------------  
*At the toy store, oh yeah! I said that! Heh, heh... urm... um... yeah*  
Link - I still never got to find out what Toads toy was...  
Zelda & Malon - you are so obsessed with toys!  
Link - Oh shut up...  
Malon - Hey Link! Look! A...  
Zelda - Whoa! Cool! Link! Look! It's a...  
Malon - Awsome! Look over there!  
Zelda - I gotta have one of those!  
Malon - No way! I need that!  
Zelda - Hey! And it's the last one! I'll take it!  
Malon - Oh no you wont!  
Link - *Zelda & Malon still fighting over toys* And they said I was the one obsesses with toys... sheesh...  
*Link quietly gets what he was looking for while Zelda and Malon continue to fight over toys, then Link walks back towards the castle*  
Cremina - Oh, Hi Link! Whatcha got there?  
Link - What! You are supposed to be in Termina!  
Cremina - Huh?  
Link - This is really get'n screwed up...  
Cremina - What are you saying?  
Link - Nothing  
Cremina - Oook... Where is Zelda and Malon?  
Link - WHAT! How did you know about them?  
Cremina - Huh?  
Link - Now thing are REALLY getting screwed up...  
Cremina - What are you saying?  
Link - Nothing  
Cremina - Huh?  
Link - Oh shut up!  
Cremina - Link, you never say that to me, what's wrong?  
Link - Huh?  
Cremina - Oh great...  
Link - Now can you tell me what that thing is, Toad?  
Toad - It's a...  
Cremina - Not now Link, I have to show you something...  
Link - Can't it wait?  
Cremina - No!  
Link - Well, TOO BAD! Toad, What is it?!?!?!?  
Toad - It's a...  
*Cremina slaps Link, leaving a big red mark on his cheek*  
Link - OUCH! What did you do that for?  
Cremina - ...  
*Talon enters the room*  
Talon - Malon! Where have you been!?!?!  
Cremina - I'm not Malon!  
Link - Yeah! She's a JERK!  
Cremina - SHUT UP!  
Talon - Get back to ranch you, you, you... filthy THING!  
Cremina - *snif* *snif* I hate you Link...  
Link - Huh? What did I doo....... AGH! *COUGH*  
Talon - Huh?  
*Malon and Zelda rush through the door with tangled hair, dirty dresses, and bloody nails, and still fighting*  
Talon - Huh? If your Malon, then who the heck is that? *watching as Link and Cremina fight*  
Toad - ...  
*Mario finally gets up again from the last time he went unconsious*  
Mario - WHAT THE HECK! *watches as everyone is fighting* Huh?  
Toad - Maybe I'll have better luck in the next chapter...  
-----------------------------------  
REVIEW! PLEASE! 


End file.
